The Shadows Within
by Midnight-Shadow18450
Summary: He wanted to reach out to her, to save her. He could still hear her screams echoing in his head as darkness took him.' First ever fic, please read and review! On Standby at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I know it's short but it is my first fic so…

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Anyone who think's I own it gets a zap from the Laser Screwdriver. Mwahahaha.

* * *

The frozen wind rushed past sending an icy flurry of snow into the Doctor's face. He shivered, not only from the cold, but also from the memories of the events that had taken place that day. The chilling feeling of hopelessness that consumed him, the screams that were still fresh in his mind.

The Doctor's clothes were torn and battered. Bruises covered the Doctor's body and a large tear on his sleeve revealed a large cut. Every time he stepped over one of the large rocks that littered the ground pain tore through him.

Another icy gust of wind tore past. The Doctor struggled to continue, weak from exhaustion and lack of warmth. He could see the TARDIS just metres away. He was desperate to reach it, needing to get away from this planet.

He stepped on a large rock. Unfortunately the rock was far more slippery than first anticipated. The Doctor's feet were swept from underneath him causing him to fall headfirst into the snow, hitting his head on another large rock on his way down. He groaned, feeling the blood slowly trickling down his head. He felt cold, dizzy and his head was spinning. Darkness began to cloud his vision.

He lifted his head and saw a figure looming over him. It was saying something, but he couldn't tell what. The words sounded far and distant. His eyelids drooped as he allowed the inky darkness to take him into the icy realm of oblivion.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Criticisms and points are welcome. First ever fic so be nice. Update should be up in a few days...or a week...depends...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took longer to write. I had MAJOR writer's block and I'm also trying to keep up with schoolwork and we've recently had exams.

Ok, so I've re-written this chapter to try and make it longer and more interesting. Leave reviews of what you think! :)

Disclaimer-I do not own Doctor Who, or Rose. I do however own all the other characters/places/creatures in this chapter!

* * *

The Doctor slowly woke up, face pressed into the cold, hard concrete. His head hurt, and, unsurprisingly, he felt cold. He slowly opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings. He realised with a painful shudder that he was in some sort of cell. He gasped. In the corner of the cell lay Rose, her coat in tatters. Her breathing was slow. She was obviously in some sort of pain. He longed to go to her but he felt exhausted. He couldn't move. He sighed, closing his eyes once more, wishing that he had never brought her to this planet. He felt so guilty for allowing himself to get her hurt like this.

- - - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Rose, what are you waiting for?!" the Doctor yelled, bounding out the TARDIS doors. He turned round as Rose walked out the TARDIS, her hair fluttering in the gentle breeze that rolled by. The Doctor grinned at her. "Doctor…. this place…it's amazing" Rose said turning, looking at the views. The sky was a beautiful shade of lilac and the yellow sun shone on the distant mountains, making them sparkle as if they were covered in glitter. She turned back to the Doctor, who was busy locking the TARDIS.

"So, where are we going this time?" Rose asked as the Doctor strolled over to her, his wild hair being blown by the ever-gentle breeze.

"Oh you know me, I like a bit of a mystery. Tell you what, let's walk in this direction!" he said, walking past her and off into the distance.

"So where are we?" Rose asked, jogging to catch up with the Doctor. He stopped and looked at her.

"Well, it would appear that we are in, er, the galaxy Frilasco on the planet…what?" he said, pausing as Rose gave him a disapproving look.

"You have no idea where we are do you?" Rose said, raising an eyebrow.

"No idea, more fun that way" he replied, winking at her.

They continued to walk until they reached a town. What they saw made the Doctor's hearts stop. People were running. One person ran past them, the terror evident on her face. "Doctor, what's going on?" Rose yelled as there was a loud bang, followed by a plume of smoke some 20 metres away. Instantly, the Doctor and Rose were running.

There, in the middle of the street were a dozen large creatures. They were covered in green scales, and had glowing purple eyes, and their glistening teeth were huge.

"Doctor, what are they?" Rose said, staring at the creatures in front of them.

"They're called Hilakons. They come from the Kilarki galaxy. Did I mention that they hate Time Lords?"

As soon as the Doctor said 'Time Lords' the creatures all turned to face the Doctor and Rose. One's tail swished round and hit a pile of wood, reducing it to splinters. "Time Lord…" they hissed as one, eyes filled with rage. Slowly, they started to approach them, claws outstretched.

"Doctor…"

"RUN!!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing Rose's had and pulling her away, just as one the creature's claws slashed at the place where they had stood moments before. They darted away, whilst the Hilakons pursued.

Rose was desperately trying to keep up with the Doctor as they hurtled round a corner. Unfortunately, they hadn't been expecting more Hilakons round the corner. The Doctor turned around, only to be greeted by more of the ferocious creatures.

"Ah" he said, hand reaching into his pocket. In a split second, the Sonic Screwdriver was out and its tip was glowing blue. A high-pitched ringing ran through the air. The creatures hissed and covered their ears. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand again ready to run at full pelt down the street. But the creatures had other ideas. One by one, they recovered from the sonic assault and leaped for the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor managed to dodge it, but Rose was not as fortunate. She landed on the ground with a large thump as she was hit by the Hilakon.

"ROSE!" the Doctor screamed as he heard her scream of terror. Chills of panic ran down his spine. He ran towards her, Sonic at the ready. However, just when he was about to reach her, another of the creatures grabbed him from behind. He felt sharp claws digging into his shoulders. He yelled as he was thrown into a pile of barrels. They smashed and splintered on impact. The Doctor cried out in pain as the wood cut into his arm. He heard Rose scream again. He lifted his head, only to see a Hilakon disappear with Rose on it's shoulder. She wasn't moving.

He shook his head, trying to clear the darkness and to ward of unconsciousness that was threatening to overwhelm him. He wanted to reach out to her, to save her. He could still hear her screams echoing in his head as darkness took him.

Groggily, the Doctor opened his eyes. It had started to snow. All around him was destruction. Smoke was rising from several places and he could hear people screaming and crying. "Rose?" he said, slowly getting up, ignoring the sharp pain in his arm. He couldn't see Rose anywhere. "ROSE?" he yelled, frantically looking round. She hadn't been moving when they had taken her. A tear fell down his pale face. He slowly walked out the town, looking for a trace of Rose. When he found none, he continued out into the snowstorm, heading towards the TARDIS. 'Maybe she escaped.' he thought, footsteps crunching in the snow. 'Maybe she's gone to the TARDIS' he thought desperately with a pang of hope. He struggled over the rocks that were strewn all around him, walking to the TARDIS, his hearts aching.

- - - - - - - - -END FLASHBACK- - - - - - - - -

He had been going for about half an hour when he had fallen and hit his head on a rock. He remembered seeing a figure looming over him. The Doctor assumed that it was his captor. But they had been saying something. But what?

The sound of footsteps disrupted his thoughts. The Doctor kept his eyes closed and evened out his breathing, desperately trying to feign sleep. He didn't (or want to) know who or what was there.

A door opened. The Doctor fought to keep the rising fear hidden and to keep his breathing shallow. But his captor obviously wasn't fooled by his act. A hard blow to the stomach caused him to cry out in pain. He defensively curled himself into a tight ball, only to find a strong hand dragging him to his feet by the scruff of his shirt. He tried to resist, to claw at the hand holding him, but stopped as a hand slapped him hard across the face. For a moment, he was too stunned and dizzy to react. He could feel himself being dragged out of his cell and into the dark corridor.

The hand holding him let go. For a moment, the Doctor considered making a run for it, but then told himself it was useless to try in his condition. They would only reward him with another slap, or worse….

"Walk" a rough voice growled. The Doctor didn't move. He barely had the energy to keep his eyes open, let alone walk.

"I said WALK" the voice said again, giving the Doctor a sharp prod in the back. The Doctor yelled, pain shooting up his spine. He took a few steps forward, but suddenly felt himself dizzying, and falling to the hard concrete floor. He didn't even fight the growing darkness as it took him to oblivion once more.

* * *

Oooo, yet another cliffy! Do you want to find out what happens next…well…it may be a while till my next update, because I have work experience coming up so I'll be very busy. Until then, feel free to leave reviews and criticisms are welcome (So long as they're not like 'omg this sucks you should get a life' kinda thing. Mwahaha (Disappears in puff of purple smoke)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, first of all I am SO SO sorry I didn't update earlier. I have had a very busy few months and also had major writers block. I hope you guys like this chapter, as I was up until 2am just planning it. (This was going to be two chapters, but I decided to turn it into one, otherwise it would have been far too short.)

Ok, just had to correct the mistakes in this chapter...so...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who -cries- but I do own Richards.**

* * *

A tall man was stood in a room filled with various monitors on a large wall. There was a large monitor in the centre of the wall. It showed a dark corridor, with a number of prison cells running down the length of it. One of the cell doors was open. A guard was forcing someone, a man, out of it.

The tall man watched as the man they had captured was taken out of his cell, and forced to walk. The tall man looked on in amusement as the man didn't move, and saw the guard prod him. His eyes narrowed when he collapsed to the floor.

Slowly, he pulled a grey communication device out of his pocket. He pressed a button and spoke into it.

"Richards, what is the prisoner's condition?" he said, looking up at the monitor.

"Well, the bloody idiot's just fallen unconscious again." Richards replied, looking down at the Doctor, who was still lying face down on the floor.

"Take him to the interrogation room. I wish to speak with him when he awakens." With that, he put the communication device in his pocket, and turned to leave the room.

Before he left the room however, he turned to another guard that was in the room. He muttered something to the guard, who nodded and left the room. The man then turned back to the monitor, and watched Richards drag the Doctor down the corridor. He then turned once more, and left the room.

* * *

Five minutes later he entered the interrogation room. Walking to one of the many cupboards, he slowly opened one of the doors and began taking various items out.

He turned as the door handle turn, and he saw Richards dragging the Doctor in. He looked at Richards, and then nodded his head towards a vertical metal table-like structure.

Richards dragged the Doctor to the structure. He roughly forced him upright, and secured his wrists into the metal restraints that were attached to the table-like structure.

The sound of the door opening caused Richards and the man to turn round. They both smiled, and continued with their work as another guard entered. A moment later, they had gone again.

"So when are we gonna let the prisoners go?" Richards asked, turning to face the tall man, who was still preparing devices.

"As soon as we've got the information we need from them. But even then, we may not be able to release them, depending on how much they know…" he replied, a glint in his eyes.

Richards smiled, then exited the room. The other man set back to work.

A sound caught his attention. Smiling, he turned round as he heard a small groan from the prisoner.

* * *

The Doctor let out a small groan. His head hurt, and he felt slightly dizzy. He could feel something cold and metal against his back and around his wrists. Slowly, his other senses returned.

He could hear a small beeping coming from somewhere in the room. The room had a sterile smell to it, almost like a hospital. The Doctor supposed he wasn't in one of those, judging by the cold metal restraints round his wrists.

His eyes flickered open. He was in a white room, and there were several cupboards and cabinets around the room, containing a variety of bottles containing different substances.

He looked up to see a man walking towards him. The Doctor took a moment to study him. He was tall and had brown hair, which was neatly combed back. He wore dark trousers and a dark t-shirt. There was a slightly unnerving look on the man's face.

The Doctor began to struggle slightly, trying to see if there was any weakness in the restraints.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get out of those restraints," the man said, smirking at the Doctor.

A chill went down the Doctor's spine. There was definitely something different about this man…

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself? It's rude not to you know," the Doctor said, tugging at the restraints once more.

The tall man laughed. "First, I think that you need to tell me something," he said suddenly, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Tell me where you are from, and how you came to be on our planet. And, you can also tell us, who you are. We know you're not human, our bio-scans revealed that. Two hearts, quite remarkable," he continued, his voice low and dangerous.

"Surely your overgrown lizard friends would have told you who I am?" he retorted, remembering the events which had passed.

"Sadly, they were not willing to share that information. You should know that if you fail to comply, we may just have to do something to your fine lady friend," he said indicating to a point in the room.

The Doctor gasped. "Rose!" There, on the opposite side of the room, strapped to the same sort of table as the Doctor, was Rose. Her eyes were filled with fear, and her face was filled with worry.

Anger rose in the Doctor. "Let her go!" he shouted, struggling violently. He couldn't let anything happen to Rose. He'd sworn to protect her and he wasn't about to break that promise.

"Tell us the information we want and we will!" replied the tall man calmly.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who you are, and what you want with us. And if you even touch Rose I swear I will-"

"We won't hurt her if you give us the information. But," he paused, turning to face the Doctor, "if you are going to give us information, I suppose you should at least know who you are talking to," he said coolly, approaching the Doctor.

The Doctor resisted the urge to kick him, not that it would do any good. He flinched slightly as the man approached. He then whispered something to the Doctor.

The Doctor turned pale, a look of fear in his eyes. He watched as the man walked to the side of the room, picking up a small black device. It had a large dial on it, and a button.

"Now, I believe you owe us some information," he said, turning his back on Rose, who was staring at the Doctor. His face was pale, and the fear was still in his eyes…what had the man said to him?

"Tell me your name," he commanded, facing the Doctor.

The Doctor couldn't think…it was impossible…he stared at the floor, not moving.

"Fine," the man said, turning to Rose. "Perhaps your friend will be more compliant."

Rose said nothing. She wasn't going to say anything. She would protect him, just like he had protected her.

"I think you'll find that you will give us the information we want," he said, pointing the black device at the Doctor. Rose swallowed.

"If you hurt him, you won't get any information from me. And you can't hurt me, cos then I can't tell you anything, and he won't tell you anything if you hurt me," she said, glaring at the man.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think?" he said, his thumb hovering over the button on the device. "Let's see who's stronger. You, or your friend," and with that, the thumb came down on the button.

The Doctor cried out in pain as electricity coursed through his body. After a few seconds, the pain stopped. The Doctor's hearts were racing, and his breaths came in short gasps.

He saw Roses horror filled face. He then looked at his captor's face. There was a malicious smirk on it.

"Ready to tell me anything yet?" his voice was laced with venom.

"Rose, whatever he does to me, don't tell him anything!" the Doctor gasped, gritting his teeth.

Rose nodded shakily. She couldn't believe they were doing this to him.

The man's hand moved to the dial on the device. He turned it slightly, and then pointed it at the Doctor again. He pressed the button again.

This time, the Doctor screamed. The pain was greater than before. Through the pain, the Doctor lifted his head and looked at Rose. Her face had turned pale. There was a look of hopelessness in her eyes. He could see she was struggling to keep quiet.

"Rose, I'm begging you, do not tell him anything!" he yelled, his voice reflecting the pain he was feeling.

The dial turned again.

His screams grew louder. He struggled against his bonds, but they would not break.

"Leave him alone!" Rose yelled, frantic to help the Doctor.

"Give me the information."

"Rose! Don't!"

Another turn of the dial.

"Tell me."

"Please Rose, Don't!" the Doctor screamed frantically.

A turn of the dial.

"GIVE ME THE INFORMATION!"

"NO ROSE!!"

The man glared at Rose, then turned the dial again.

The pain was unbearable. The Doctor closed his watering eyes. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. His screams grew more and more desperate with every passing second.

Then he heard Rose scream something that made his blood run cold.

"ROSE!!" he screamed one last time, before the pain became too great.

And then it diminished. Gasping, the Doctor slumped down as far as his restraints would allow. He could only listen as Rose began to tell the man information. He hung there limply, his head pounding, and his breathing harsh and shallow.

As he heard Rose finish, he painfully forced his eyes open. The man had gone to a table on the other side of the room. He then looked at Rose, who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Rose…" he croaked, his throat painful from the screaming.

"I'm sorry," she said, another tear falling down her face.

Slowly, the Doctor looked over at the man, who had a small bottle in one hand, syringe in the other. He filled the syringe with a substance, and approached the Doctor, a feral gleam in his eyes.

The Doctor was powerless. He was chained up, with no hope of escape. He could only watch weakly as the man rolled up one of the Doctor's sleeves, which was torn in various places.

He felt a small prick in his arm. Seconds later, he began to feel drowsy. Blackness started to creep into the corners of his vision.

"Sweet dreams, Time Lord."

The man's voice was distant. He looked up at Rose, and saw her tear stained face, her eyes reflecting guilt.

No longer able to resist, he sank into the icy grip of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok guys, sorry to leave you on a cliffy again, and sorry for being so mean to the Doctor (It was inspired by a dream…and I had no other ideas) but -Dodges pitchfork- What is it with people throwing pitchforks at me?!

I need your help with something. As you can see, in this chapter, the villain was 'the tall man', but I never used his name…that is because I cannot think of a name…so, I need your help thinking of who the baddie can be. It has to be someone the Doctor sort of fears, as that is what happens in this chapter. Whoever comes up with the best idea will have it put into my story. Leave ideas in reviews! Then, as soon as I have chosen, I will get the next chapter done ASAP and put it up.

Have fun!


End file.
